


Let Me Show You

by fingerscrossed_tryingsomethingnew



Series: I'm Gonna Love You (Like I'm Gonna Lose You) [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Feels, Fluff and Smut, Non-Graphic Smut, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24396757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fingerscrossed_tryingsomethingnew/pseuds/fingerscrossed_tryingsomethingnew
Summary: The Reader has to say goodbye to Steve. She wants him to know how much she loves him.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: I'm Gonna Love You (Like I'm Gonna Lose You) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752376
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Let Me Show You

Y/N allows her fingertips to trace the pattern on the bedding in her room in Tony’s cabin, letting the monotony of the action wash over her. Sometimes, boring is good.

Finally, after what feels like hours, she hears Steve’s footsteps approach the door; he knocks like the gentleman he is, despite the fact that they have been sharing a bedroom for more than a few years. She almost laughs when she tells him he can come in.

Steve takes a seat next to her on the edge of the bed, close enough that she can feel his warmth but just enough distance between them that he doesn’t touch her. He sighs, and Y/N can see the weariness in his eyes melt into the rest of his body. “I know that you know,” he murmurs, finally breaking the silence. “I heard you and Wanda.”

Y/N isn’t exactly surprised. She hadn’t expected that he would know, but it explains his tiptoeing around her since then. She doesn’t say anything for a moment, considering her words carefully. She pushes off the bed and comes to stand in front of him in the small space between his spread legs. Hesitantly, she reaches out a hand, barely grazing his hair. Steve relaxes into the flicker of a touch, letting his head fall forward against her torso, and she cups the back of his head, fingers trailing through his baby-soft hair.

Steve’s hands come around her waist, and just for a moment, there’s no Peggy, no Harley– the world melts away, and all that matters is that, at last, she’s in his arms. It only takes a moment for the weight of reality to sink in.

This embrace, this gesture, is an extended hand from each of them, reaching out to the other, but when they weren’t looking, the distance between them grew from an arm’s length to an ocean. She might as well be calling to him across the Atlantic for all the good it would do.

When Y/N finally responds, Steve nearly forgets what he had said, lost in the comfort of her touch. “Good,” she decided, fingers still scratching gently at his head. “Makes saying goodbye that much easier.”

At that, Steve tilts his head back to meet her eyes, his gaze searching. She doesn’t rush him or urge him to speak. Instead, she takes in every detail of him, memorizing the exact blond of his hair, the furrow of his brows, the delicate line of his nose. She doesn’t even realize she’s moving until she feels the sharpness of his cheekbone under her hand, and she follows it, trailing a finger around his rugged jaw and across his sculpted chin before it comes to rest on his lips. She swipes the pad of her thumb across his bottom lip, and his mouth presses slightly into her fingers– it’s not exactly a kiss, but the intent behind it sends heat spiraling through her.

“Just like that?” He wonders uncertainly.

Y/N’s heart is sledgehammering in her chest as her eyes wander back to his. Steve’s eyes are blue as ever, reminiscent of still water and sunny days– she knows the color of his eyes will be the first memory to fade because even as she tries to memorize it, the details slip through the cracks. She finally registers the confusion swimming in them.

“Steve,” she utters his name like it’s both a prayer and a curse. “I want you to be happy– always, above everything, even if you find it without me. The only thing I would regret is saying goodbye without you knowing how much I love you.”

He opens his mouth to speak, but Y/N silences him with a delicate shake of her head. She steps back– not out of reach, but he still drops his arms. Her fingers are shaking just as much as her voice as she reaches for the top button on her dress. With painstaking difficulty, she dislodges the first button, and her trembling fingers travel down to the second. “Let me show you, Steve,” she whispers. “Please.”

It’s a broken plea that Steve never had a chance of resisting. Before she blinks, he’s frozen in place on the bed, and after, she opens her eyes to the feel of Steve’s warm hands stilling her fingers. Much nimbler than she is capable of being at the moment, unbuttoning her dress comes easily to him. Still, his pace is slow, appreciative.

With each button that opens comes heavier breaths and hooded, glassy eyes. Steve leans down and lets his head rest against the top of hers. When he reaches the last button, Steve trails a hand up Y/N’s flushed skin to her shoulder, slipping the right sleeve of her dress down. Her fingers tangle in the hem of his Henley as he presses a soft, chaste kiss to the bare skin of her shoulder. She hums, body thrumming with electricity as he does the same on the other side. The slip of a dress slinks to the ground, black material pooling around her feet.

She hears Steve’s breath hitch as he takes notice of the ensemble she’d been wearing underneath the dress, a pale blue, lacy number that she’d bought with his eyes in mind. His hands trace the straps of the bralette, but she brushes them away and presses a kiss to his throat.

“Let me show you,” she pleads. Her palms are flat on his chest, and she trails them slowly to the hem of his shirt, lifting it carefully.

Y/N rubs her thighs together, desperate for some friction. Every single time, the sight of Steve shirtless leaves her mouth dry and her core clenching around empty space. Her legs straddle his, and she slides into his lap, shifting against the hardness that she feels pressing into her. Finally, _finally,_ she brings her lips to meet his in a kiss that soaks the room in warmth and lust. Love.

They’re a mess of tangled limbs as Steve falls backward on to the bed, dragging her with him. Her hands and mouth are everywhere they can reach, and she can’t get enough of him. Between each kiss, each touch, they shed the remaining layers between them until it’s flushed, soft skin against bulging muscle.

Neither of them speaks much, words lost between one moment of passion and the next, but every time she so much as brushes against him, the whole room might as well echo _I love you._

She places a wet kiss just below his ear and nips at his jaw. _I love you._

Her hands tighten in the sheets, and her chest presses against Steve’s. _I love you._

Y/N knots her fingers in Steve’s hair as he loses himself between her legs. _I love you._

He slides into her, eyes locked on hers, and her back arches off the bed as he thrusts the rest of the way in, unable to resist the instinct. She feels so unbelievably full of Steve, of love, but at the same time she’s never felt so empty.

Y/N recalls their first time together– when she had taken everything that he had poured into her, when she had been a vessel for his frustrations. It’s so diametrically opposed to this experience– now, she allows everything she feels (love, tenderness, ecstasy) to swell inside her. She’s _glowing_.

Y/N drags Steve down to her lips and, with a kiss as she clenches around him, she opens the floodgates. It all pours out of her, and it hits Steve so strongly that his stroke stutters before he finds his rhythm again, pushing in and out of her– _and he’s glowing too_.

His eyes flash with something she doesn’t quite understand, but Y/N’s too close to release to care. Steve clutches her closer as he feels her tense, and he buries his face in her neck, rocking up into her faster, harder; he bites down on the smooth skin of her shoulder, and she melts, her vision going white for a moment.

Steve thrusts into her again and once more after that before the shockwave of her release hits him– physically and emotionally. His heart skips a beat, and he comes with a groan, sinking down to lay his body against Y/N’s.

They lay silently intertwined for hours, sweat-slick and exhausted, even after the sun is high in the sky.


End file.
